


Short And Sweet

by Alonestar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonestar/pseuds/Alonestar
Summary: His lips were soft.





	Short And Sweet

His lips were soft.

 

He licked into the warm cavern of Lance’s mouth, groaning as he dug his fingers into the flesh of the boy’s hips, tugging him closer. He moved his mouth to kiss along the Cuban’s neck. Licking Lance’s skin, he salivated at the scent and taste. Lance smelled as good as ever. He let out a low growl before biting into Lance’s neck, tasting blood and savoring the cries of pain-filled pleasure. He felt fingers tangle into his hair.

 

“Mine,” Keith mumbled against the beautiful skin of his lover. Lance let out a moan in response. Keith tightened his hold on the younger teen. “Say it.”

 

“I’m…,” Lance panted, his eyes closed in pleasure as Keith kissed along his neck, leaving bite marks. “I’m yours…Keith…I’m…yours…Always yours…”

 

Keith moved to hover over Lance’s face, peering into beautiful blue pools. His lips brushed over Lance’s.

 

“I love you,” Keith breathed out, watching Lance’s lips stretch into a soft smile. Keith felt his cheeks aching, realizing that he, too, was smiling. Keith brought a hand up to rest on the other teen’s cheek, while his other remained on Lance’s hip.

 

“I love you.” Another kiss.

 

“I love you.” Another lick.

 

“I love you.” Another bite.

 

Tears fell from enchanting blue eyes. Keith reached up to brush them away, kissing wet skin.

 

“I love you, too. I love you, Keith,” Lance cried, a bright smile lighting up his face as he stared directly into Keith’s stormy eyes. The words they spoke were short and sweet, but it was all they needed.


End file.
